This invention relates to self-contained, rapidly deployable, small footprint facility capable of providing trauma management, resuscitative surgery, ancillary services, or temporary patient holding.
In certain environments such as battlefields, natural disasters areas and mass casualty disaster areas, there is a need to facilitate the treatment of trauma injuries and to provide aggressive life saving and casualty stabilization. For example, Forward Resuscitative Surgery (FRS) is an initial emergency surgical approach to a combat casualty with the goal of saving life and limb by implementing treatments which net sufficient clinical stability to allow the casualty to be moved to a definitive surgical facility far removed from the area of conflict. FRS focuses on producing a 4 to 8 hour "window" of clinical stability, which can be exploited by medical evacuation and en route care to reduce death on the battlefield. FRS seeks to exploit the most advanced surgical technologies and concepts to achieve this goal and provide these technologies farther forward than ever before. When properly designed, equipped, and employed, FRS should net a reduction in casualties, killed in action, that would otherwise die within one to two hours of wounding.
A need therefore exists to enable FRS by providing a self-contained, rapidly deployable facility for treating trauma injuries and providing life-saving and casualty stabilization as close to the site of injury as possible.